


For a second

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post 18x05, Soft Ellick, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Nick taking Ellie home leading to a heartfelt confession.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	For a second

"It's good work. Go home" Gibbs announced, eyeing his younger agents who he saw as his own children. He almost gave an order for Nick to take Ellie home and take good care of her. But that wouldn't sound like him and he trusted Nick to do that without needing him saying anything.

Nick's eyes were on Ellie the whole time she talked about how Gibbs didn't seem fazed by the fact that he had to shoot McGee. Even though Ellie sounded like her normal self in front of the team, Nick could hear the strain beneath her voice, he could hear the barely-there shakiness.

"Well maybe something should" With that, Ellie turned around to grab her bag and coat, ready get home.

Nick quickly gathered his stuff and followed Ellie, catching just right how she grimaced when she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

His heart constricted painfully as he looked at Ellie's wounds on her face, though she still looked beautiful as ever to him.

Placing a gentle hand on the small of Ellie's back, Nick asked her again, "Are you sure you're alright?"

He felt Ellie tensed for a fraction upon his question, but nodded anyways, "Jimmy cleared me, remember?"

Ellie thought she covered her emotions up pretty neat, but they didn't escape Nick. Nick knew she wasn't okay, hell, who would be after being kidnapped and almost made to board a plane with a bomb.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" Nick sighed, and led them into the elevator, pressing the button to take them down to the car park.

"What about my truck? I need to drive to the hospital tomorrow morning" Ellie said with a small frown, looking up at Nick.

"I will come pick you up, don't worry okay?" Nick looked at Ellie with soft eyes. What he didn't said was he actually wanted to stay with Ellie tonight, to keep her safe, to make sure she's okay.

"Okay.." Ellie sighed, obviously didn't have it in her to oppose the idea. Nick always gave her a sense of security and honestly, she wouldn't say no if Nick offered to stay with her tonight. She wanted that sense of security more than anything right now.

Both agents walked towards Nick's Jeep in silence, clearly had something bothering their minds.

The silence dragged on through the car ride, Nick sneaking glances at Ellie through the rare view mirror from time to time while she stared out of the window deep in her thoughts.

Nick steadily pulled his Jeep into the spare parking slot beside Ellie's usual one, only to see Ellie fallen asleep with her head against the window when he turned to face her.

Nick couldn't help but stare at Ellie, again thinking to himself that how could she still look so beautiful even with bruises blooming across her face; and how he could have lost her for good today. He reached out and gently brushed Ellie's hair out of her eyes, debating with himself whether he should wake her up.

Deciding not to disturb her much needed rest, Nick climbed out of the car and rounded the corner to the passenger's side. Opening the door as quietly as he could, his hand was fast to cradle Ellie's head to avoid waking her. Slinging her back over his shoulder, Nick gently picked up Ellie in his arms and carried her inside.

Ellie stirred when Nick laid her down onto her bed, but didn't really wake up. Nick proceeded to take off her boots and jacket for her carefully. Ellie’s shirt got ridden up while Nick was taking her jacket off, and he got a glimpse of the purple bruise forming on her side.

Nick had to stop himself from caressing Ellie’s side and took a deep breath. He gently fixed Ellie’s shirt, covered her up with the blanket and walked out of the room.

Sinking down onto the couch, Nick dragged a hand over his face. His mind was all over the place, thinking all the what ifs.

What if Ellie didn’t fight back and escape? What if she didn’t succeed? What if she wasn’t able to fight back at all?

When Nick thought about this particular what if, a tear rolled down his face without his permission.

What if.. what if he had lost Ellie today? And for one second at that airport, he really thought he had lost Ellie.

A pained whimper escaped Nick's throat as he broke down in silent tears on Ellie's couch.

Ellie stirred awake groaning, feeling the material of her shirt sticking onto her skin uncomfortably. She blinked in the dark and realized it was her room. Memories came back to her and she wondered if Nick had gone home.

Sitting up carefully, she got out of bed trying not to pull on any of her very sore muscles. Lights steeping through her bedroom door crack gave her hope that Nick stayed.

And while her wish was granted, she found out by hearing Nick’s meltdown.

Her heart constricted in an oddly familiar way, like when she was by Nick’s hospital bed watching him in a coma. It was the ache she always got when she witnessed Nick hurting.

Approaching him quietly, Ellie laid a gently hand on his shoulder sitting beside him.

“Hey hey it’s just me” Ellie soothed when she felt Nick jumped at her touch.

"Ellie.." Nick reached up and pulled Ellie into a tight hug, not tight enough to hurt her sore ribs though. 

"I'm here Nick" Ellie knew that her being kidnapped took a toll on Nick too. She saw it in his eyes, behind his facade.

"I almost lost you today" Nick started, voice rarely small and trembling, "I actually had a second that I thought I really had lost you"

"But you didn't, I'm alright" Ellie was quick to reassure him, her hand patting Nick's back comfortingly.

Nick pulled back and framed Ellie's face in his palms, looking into those brown orbs he loved so much.

"Ellie, I need you to listen to me. I came to realize that, after me almost dying and you almost got blown up within a month, I had to tell you this. I can't be a wuss anymore, I don't wanna be a wuss anymore" He took a breath before saying those words he's been wanting to say for so long, "I love you"

Ellie let out a small surprised gasp, eyes soft and filled with tears. She swallowed, taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

Nick stared at Ellie nervously, his heart beating crazily fast as he waiting for her reply.

"I- Nick I-" Ellie had to swallow again as the lump in her throat got in the way, "When you were in that coma, I was so scared of losing you too. You coded, for god's sake, and I thought I would never see your smile, hear your voice, feel your warmth again. But I was also scared of my own feelings, that's why I never said anything. But today, when I was trapped there, I too had a second thinking I might not be able to get out. And at that moment, all I could think of was- was how I might never had the chance to tell you this. I love you too Nick" 

The next thing Ellie registered, was Nick's lips crashing against hers, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned in even more, reciprocating the kiss.

And when they finally pulled apart for some much needed oxygen, Nick pressed his forehead to Ellie's and whispered those three little words again,

"I love you"

Ellie smiled so bright that Nick thought he was seeing an angel, and she whispered back,

"I love you too" 


End file.
